doctorwhofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny
Jenny Tyler-Lungbarrow is the daughter of the Doctor and the adoptive daughter of Rose Tyler-Lungbarrow. She has four half-siblings: Lilithanadir Tyler-Lungbarrow, Darkelvoriplorellion Tyler-Lungbarrow, Nyxiusfelania Tyler-Lungbarrow, and Jaminoreniakal Tyler-Lungbarrow. "Hello, Dad." -Everything Ends, Sisters Part 1 Biography Jenny was created by a progenation machine using the Doctor's DNA. Jenny having been born with only the knowledge of being a soldier, Lilith was the only one to accept Jenny in the beginning, this being because she knew Jenny as her sister from the past. Jenny used explosives that caused Martha to be separated from the group, furthering the Doctor's initial dislike of her. It was Donna who gave her the name 'Jenny', being short for 'generated anomaly'. The Doctor eventually came to accept Jenny, but after her activated the terraforming, she took a fatal shot meant for him. Revived and Reunited As is always done in the Tyler-Lungbarrow family, Lilith insisted on waiting five and a half hours before accepting Jenny's death. Just before time ran out, energy from the Source revived her. Lilith used her vortex manipulator to take Jenny to the point in time where she was to be reunited with the Doctor in his eleventh body. This was a few years after the Ponds were taken by the Weeping Angels, and Lilith was still in her second regeneration. Travels Clara Era Jenny was present for all of the adventures the family had with Clara Oswald. She was with Lilith and Clara when they entered the Doctor's timeline. She was also there when the Doctor, Lilith, and Clara investigated the paintings in the undergallery and went to the Black Archives with Clara when Lilith and the Doctor went through the time fissure. On Their Own When Lilith's TARDIS was old enough to be taken out on her own, Jenny joined her sister in traveling apart from their family. Eventually, Astrid Peth joined them on their TARDIS. With Lilith and Astrid Hearing Lilith and Astrid's banter about superior biology, Jenny entered the kitchen accusing Lilith of quoting the Doctor. Lilith retorted by listing off the aspects of Gallifreyan physiology that humans didn't have, prompting Astrid to make a flirty joke. Jenny complained, insisting that flirting be kept outside the kitchen when she was eating. Astrid and Lilith teased Jenny about a boy she had a crush on, but were cut off by Lilith's phone ringing. She declared breakfast over and Jenny left to get ready for Tony's wedding. When visiting an alien planet, Lilith, Jenny, and Astrid got caught up in a rebellion that failed miserably. They were captured, Lilith and Jenny were taken to a separate part of the prison because of the difference in species. They were kept in separate cells for almost two months. The two of them were tortured and interrogated throughout their stay in the prison. About a week into their imprisonment, Jenny heard Lilith crying. She reached out to her telepathically and learned that the guards had told her that Astrid was dead. Lilith became despondent and depressed, rarely responding when Jenny tried to talk to her. Eventually, they were put in the same cell and Jenny came up with an escape plan, convincing Lilith to go along with it. Before the two of them could implement the plan, they were saved by Astrid, who was very much not dead. Astrid and Jenny managed to get Lilith back to the TARDIS before her strength failed. The two blonde attempted to get her to eat something and they sat silently in the library. Eventually, Astrid decided that it would be best if Lilith went to sleep. After a while, Jenny got antsy and decided to check on her sister. She found Lilith and Astrid asleep, holding hands. Jenny smiled and left them in peace. Category:The Tyler-Lungbarrow Family Category:Characters